New polymeric materials can be developed by combining monomers, polymers, or both monomers and polymers with different chemical structures by copolymerization, grafting, or blending. For a random copolymer, the mechanical properties are usually near or below the weight average of the individual homopolymers. In contrast, for a polymer blend, each constituent may retain some of the features of its own structure, but, most importantly, a synergism in mechanical properties can be achieved (Utracki, Inter. Polym. Proc., 2:3 (1987) and Keskkula et al., "Toughening Agents for Engineering Polymers", in Collyer, ed., Rubber Toughened Engineering Plastics, New York:Chapman & Hall, p.136 (1994)). For instance, a stiff component can be toughened by blending it with flexible components (Xanthos et al., Polym. Eng. Sci., 31:929 (1991) and Xanthos, Polym. Eng. Sci., 28:1392 (1988)). However, in the preparation of a blend from incompatible polymers, the problem of incompatibility frequently arises, and, as a result, the mechanical properties of the blend often catastrophically fall below those of the homopolymers. A large number of attempts have been made to improve the compatibility of blends, either by generating specific interactions or chemical reactions between different components or by the addition of a compatibilizer (Barlow et al., Polym. Eng. Sci., 24:525 (1984); Xi et al., Polym. Eng. Sci., 27:391 (1987); and Fayt et al., Polym. Eng. Sci., 27:328(1987)). The preparation and compatibilization of polymer blends generally involve melt-mixing, usually in an extruder Tzoganakis Adv. Polym. Technol., 9:321 (1989)). However, if special functional groups are absent in the components, no specific interactions or chemical reactions can occur, and, consequently, compatabilization cannot be achieved. In addition, the preparation of compatibilizers, usually di-block copolymers, is, in general, sophisticated and expensive.
For these reasons, an alternative approach to the formation and compatibilization of blends of immiscible polymers is needed. The present invention is directed to meeting this need.